


We've been doing this for awhile

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have to share a bed in their hotel room. Kenma is not happy about it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	We've been doing this for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: There was only one bed.

”Are you kidding me, right?” Kenma groaned out loud as the two men stared at the sight in front of them – a single, king-sized bed in the middle of their hotel room.

Kenma was, yet again, invited to one big gaming event and thanks to the allowance of his coach, Kuroo could escort him too. Kenma was really happy about that, however, his only ask towards his manager was to book a room for them with too single bed.

”Should we go down and complain?” Kuroo suggested, though not understanding what all the fuss was about.

”No, that’d only make things worse,” Kenma said, running his fingers through his hair as much as his bun let him. He let out a long sight, then looked up at his boyfriend. ”I’m taking a bath,” he announced, then took his way towards the massive bathroom.

Kuroo could understand his exhaustion. At first, it was beyond him how an easygoing person like his boyfriend could get through the day. They arrived to the event around 10 AM and were on their feet until 8 PM. However, as time went by, Kuroo realized that interacting with his fans and playing against other gamers were like fuel to Kenma. He even cracked a small smile from time to time. 

With a small smile on his lips, the ranvenette started undressing too and followed the younger into the bathroom. On stepping in, he saw that Kenma’d already climbed in the huge Jacuzzi and sank so deep only his face was visible.

”Enjoying yourself there, huh, kitten?” Kuroo asked with a smile on his face and Kenma only nodded with a humming noise.

He slid a bit forward to give Kuroo some space, so the older could climb in as well. When Kuroo took up a comfortable position, he pulled Kenma flush against his chest and undid his bun. He wetted Kenma’s hair, then poured a considerable amount of shampoo on his hands and started massaging it into the others’ scalp.

”Hmm, so good,” Kenma moaned and Kuroo chuckled.

”I feel honored to hear that,” he said and from the way Kenma elbowed him, he knew the other boy was blushing. After washing the shampoo out of Kenma’s hair, Kuroo decided to bring up the sensitive topic. ”Why are you so worked up because of the bed, kitten? We’ve already slept together many times before.”

”I just don’t want the public to find out about us like this,” he said and he was clearly distressed. To help him with that, Kuroo kissed him on his nape. ”Kuroo!” Kenma growled and Kuroo averted his eyes.

”Sorry, sorry,” he said and he’d have raised his arms in defense, if they weren’t holding the boy in front of him. ”What is your perfect scenario, then?”

”I want to tell everyone about us right after your marriage proposal,” Kenma said and Kuroo spluttered.

”W-what?!” He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Kenma turned around in his arms, resting his palms on his tights. He leaned in Kuroo’s personal space and looked up at him from under his eyelids. Kuroo had to lean back a bit, because he knew if he didn’t he would certainly try to do something really inappropriate.

”When we were kids, you promised me that you’d marry me after both of us have reached their dreams,” Kenma said and in the back of his mind, Kuroo could bring back the faint memory of a conversation like that.

”I wanted to be a pro volleyball player and you wanted to earn money with gaming,” he said slowly as more and more details came back to him. 

Kenma smiled at him with a real smile – a smile that reached his eyes and were blinding. Needless to say, Kuroo didn’t love anything more in the world than that smile.


End file.
